Experience
by Karijn Aska Shangel
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mission' and 'Innocence' Now that they're older they can indulge in something more advanced than just plain sex. Not worksafe. KisaIta, NC-17.


Disclaimers: Not mine  
Rating: PWP (The plot was in the first two instalments, now it's lemon time)  
Pairing: KisaIta  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things. Not betaed, will upload the correct one in… Boh.**  
Thanks**: To all the people who have read this awfully written Trilogy. I love you all. A special thank you to Nii-san's Obsession who managed to kick me out of writer's block.**  
Warning**: This is the sequel of a sequel. Read 'The Mission' and 'Innocence' before 'Experience'. OOCness, legal (this time) and consensual homohomosexing between missing nins, voyeurism.

Kisame is 32.  
Itachi is 21.  
(No more paedophilia, yay.)  
On with the sequel of the sequel.

* * *

**EXPERIENCE**

Missions, missions, missions.

Some would expect that without a connection to a Hidden village a missing nin wouldn't have to do missions anymore. Obviously they never knew how things worked in Akatsuki. Sometimes Kisame wondered why exactly he had left his village and joined this organization. It wasn't as if they were really that different.

The only positive thing was that he didn't need to do missions on a four-members' squad but could do them only with his partner. And then if there was time they could just do a little detour and enjoy a little vacation. But not too often or Leader would notice. This time however it was a bit different since it was Itachi's birthday, so Kisame took care of asking Sir Leader to reserve a room in the same onsen where he did his first mission with his black-haired partner.

Kisame had been ecstatic when the receptionist didn't glare at him like the last time they had been there but Itachi had found himself really unhappy to discover that Leader had booked the same horrible, peach-coloured, love-love monstrosity of eight years ago.

When they finished settling in their room it was already dark outside, the sun long gone and the half-quarter moon shining happily in the deep-blue sky.

"It's a real pity that the springs are already closed, isn't it? Luckily Leader gave us a week so we still have five days before going back to the base." smiled Kisame

Itachi nodded and picked up a towel from the wardrobe.

"Do you mind if I shower first?" asked the young man to his lover

Kisame hummed in assent. The travel had been long and they both stank of sweat and dirt so a shower was obligatory. And maybe after the shower they could cuddle together in the giant, fluffy bed. Oh, who was he trying to kid? A whole week alone with his lover without a single soul interrupting them? Cuddling was for the old and the derelict, his Itachi-san would be fortunate if he even managed to set foot outside their room.

The sound of water running and clothes rustling made the shark man prick up his ears. His man was inside the shower, all naked and wet. If there was something that Kisame could not resist, it was water. Even better if that water was all over his lover. Kisame could not resist his lover too.

So the blue skinned nin stood up and started to take off his clothes with a perverted grin on his face.

Itachi was inside the shower box, unaware of the other man entering the bathroom. He gasped as he felt his lover's arm snake over his shoulder to pick up the vanilla scented soap.

"I thought I could help you with your back, Itachi-san. I can go out if you don't want." said virtuously Kisame

The brunet snorted. He knew exactly what the other man had in mind concerning 'his back' but he kept his mouth closed and 'hn'-ed. It seemed to the young man that Kisame always needed to create a sex-leading situation instead of directly asking him for sex. After five years of romantic relationship Itachi thought that it was a bit useless but he just accepted it as one of Kisame's many quirks.

Meanwhile the shark man had lathered his hands and had started to softly massage the white skin.

"That's not your shampoo." stated Kisame looking at the coloured bottles on the little shelf

"I finished it so I thought I'd just use the hotel one's. We'll buy a new one when we go back to the hideout." answered Itachi, moving his drenched hair from his back to help his lover with his cleaning

Kisame's soaped hands didn't take much time to slid downward, towards the young missing nin's backside. The brunet hummed in approval and the shark man started to knead the round buttocks.

"Want to clean me down there, too?" smiled Itachi

The blue skinned smirked and took the soap, lathering his hands for the second time. Meanwhile the brunet leaned against the wall, spreading his legs. Kisame's fingers didn't loose time and started to stroke the outer skin of his partner's opening. Itachi moaned as his lover's gentle ministrations caused his ring to loosen up a bit. He was already half-erect when Kisame finally slipped the index finger inside and he had no doubt that his larger partner was in the same predicament.

When the shark nin felt the Uchiha's inner muscles clamp down on his finger, trying to drag it deeper, he inserted the middle one and put his free hand on the small of the brunet's back, pressing down and making it arch. Kisame loved to prepare Itachi like this, when he was seeing exactly what his fingers were doing to the other's entrance. It was like watching a porno movie while starring in the actual film and it always made the Kiri nin harder than hell. But there was a thing that Kisame loved to watch over this. He quickly took his fingers away from the young body under his.

"Stretch yourself, Itachi-san…"

Itachi turned his head to look at him with pleading and lustful eyes. The young man loved to be fingered by the bigger man as he always knew which were the right places to touch to make him feel hot. But every time Kisame asked to watch him preparing himself he had always complied. Being watched made him feel perverted and dirty and Itachi loved that feeling when he was having sex. He reached behind himself and inserted two fingers at once. The sensation wasn't the same and Kisame smirked as he watched Itachi squirm to get them further in and compensate the thickness with length.

"That won't do, Itachi-san. One finger of mine is bigger than one of yours, you should put inside another two to get the right size." chuckled Kisame circling with his own fingers the two digits that were already lodged in his lover's body

"But then again… You love having thick things spreading your tight little hole, don't you, Itachi-san?"

And saying that he forcefully pushed his two fingers inside, together with Itachi's. The young man's forehead knocked against the tiles as he whimpered. Kisame could feel the muscles contracting spasmodically around their fingers. The soap had been long washed away by then but the shark-like man knew that Itachi liked things a little rough and feeling their joined digits rubbing his tender inner walls would be ecstasy.

"I wonder… You like being like this, don't you, Itachi-san? All open for me, flushed and panting. You were aroused before, when it was only my fingers inside you but now that we're fingering yourself together you're ready to burst."

Itachi moaned again. Kisame would have given anything to see the look on his lover's face. It was no secret, even to other Akatsuki members, that dirty talking exited Itachi like nothing else. They had discovered it by chance, when an equivocal comment by Deidara had roused from the brunet a groan that should have been outlawed. The blue man smirked as he liked the shell of his partner's ear, thrusting his erection between a white butt cheek and their fingers, letting Itachi know exactly what he was doing to the other man.

"But you know… You know that my fingers and those tiny fingers of yours pale in comparison of what my cock will feel inside you."

The Uchiha audibly swallowed but Kisame was nowhere near finished with his teasing. He ruthlessly thrust his fingers inside the smaller man and synched it in time with his hips' thrusts. Itachi's fingers could only follow their blue twins' movement as the shark man's middle finger touched his prostate. Itachi screamed.

"Do you remember that time, when we tried to do it without preparing you first? I tore you even with the lube making you all slick and slippery. And you moaned like my cock and the pain were the only things that kept you alive."

There was a pause and some heavy breathing from Itachi but he eventually nodded. The Mist nin took his fingers out of the brunet's body, eliciting a whimper from him, and moved to breathe the last hit into the other's ear.

"Do you want me to own your fuckhole, Itachi-san? Would you like that?"

"Kisame… Please…"

But the blue man pressed a kiss to the nape of the brunet's neck and moved away. Itachi moaned from the loss and pushed his fingers deep inside his own passage, trying to reach the complexion his partner had denied him but the small sting of pain wasn't enough. He craved something bigger.

Kisame stopped the hand's frantic movements by taking a hold of his partner's wrist.

"I'll be on the bed, don't make me wait. And don't come." smirked the shark man in his lover's ear before going out of the bathroom

Itachi was left trembling in the shower, his hands on the wet tiles, trying to stop the shaking in his knees. His lover had left the bathroom and was probably waiting for him in the bedroom, as he said. God, his heart was threatening to burst from his chest as his hole quivered from the abuse received from Kisame's fingers and his own. But the burning sensation in his butt only fuelled his desire to be once again dominated by the other man.

It really was ironic. The first time they came to that onsen, Itachi would have never suspected that something like this would happen between them but that place somehow started their eight years long relationship. Back then he was only an innocent brat but here he was, feeling shaky at the thought of what his lover had in store for him. How long had he been in the bathroom thinking?

He took a deep breath but as he went out of the bathroom he stopped, sensing the presence of another person near them, just outside the open window. A dangerous presence. But his partner seemed not to care as he stroked his hard erection.

"Kisame." urgently whispered Itachi

"Come here." ordered the shark nin

Itachi was confused. There was a ninja outside their window, ANBU level probably, and his lover wanted to have sex? The chakra from outside didn't feel particularly threatening or hostile, it was more like a mix between anxious and expecting. The brunet tried to judge their distance from their breaths, listening in between the sound of water dropping from his wet hair.

Then Itachi felt the familiarity of the chakra signature. What was Hatake Kakashi doing so far from Konoha? A mission against Akatsuki perhaps? Itachi smiled bitterly. He couldn't even have a quiet birthday vacation with his lover without being hunted down from his old village.

"I spoke with him."

That got Itachi's attention.

"He's on a mission to capture you but I've managed to… persuade him into not obeying his orders. Of course we'll have to give him something in return for his kindness."

"What?" asked Itachi with a sinking feeling in his gut

"A free show."

No.

Wait.

What was that again?

Itachi narrowed his eyes and for a moment Kisame thought that his lover would use Amaterasu to incinerate him and the love-love, peach room. It had seemed such a good idea, adding a bit of spice to their vacation and, at the same time, saving both their asses from a useless fight. A win-win situation.

Then his lover moved in front of the window, completely wet and naked, and searched with his gaze for the tell-tale silver hair of the Konoha ex-ANBU. Kisame, still lying down on the bed, froze. Itachi seemed to have found the other man because he made a clear sign with his hand.

'_Come here.'_

The Jounin wasted no time in appearing on the window sill, his hungry gaze watching the pale, nude body of the Uchiha, from the erect nipples to the hardened shaft.

"You can see better from here." smiled Itachi as he started to walk towards his lover

"But no touchy." admonished the brunet

Kisame let out a loud laugh. He really was a bad influence on the Uchiha. First he led astray the kid from The Straight Way, as Tobi liked to say, and then he influenced him with overly underestimated but highly addicting cartoons. The Kiri nin considered himself very lucky that his lover's parents were already dead.

Itachi smirked at his partner's amusement and jumped over the king sized bed.

"Who chose the peach-coloured frilly room?" asked the silver haired nin leaning against the wall

Itachi shot him a Look and the Jounin raised his hands. Then the young missing nin got on his knees on his partner's side and brushed his wet hair away from his face. He softly brushed his lips against the blue erection that was in front of him and both Kisame and Kakashi took a deep breath. A pink tongue snaked out to lap at the head as pale fingers went to raise the hard-on in the air.

"Show our friend what you can do with that hot mouth of yours, Itachi-san."

And the Uchiha did. After wetting his lips he took the head of Kisame's cock in his mouth and started to suck on it. Then he let it out of his mouth and started to lick at the shaft, coating it with saliva. One of Kisame's hands found its way on the young man's head and he fisted a lock of black hair, cautious of not hurting his partner but letting him know how much it was affecting him.

"Why don't you take that deep in your mouth, Itachi? I think Kisame would love to feel how soft the back of your throat is on his cock." prompted Kakashi, moving to be near the bed edge

It seemed that the silver haired Jounin knew exactly what the dark haired man wanted to hear because he went down on Kisame's erection like a starving man on his first meal. Always keeping his Sharingan gaze on the Leaf's mismatched one, Itachi let his partner's member slide in his mouth and down his throat, glad that his gag reflex didn't kick in. He wouldn't have lived though the humiliation. Slightly adjusting his position he inhaled with his nose and the cool air washed over the blue man's heated flesh, making him shift and moan.

"If you want me to fill your ass you're going to have to let me go, Itachi-san. You know it takes time to let my cock be hard enough to spread that tiny hole open."

Itachi sucked one last time on his partner's cock before letting it slide outside his mouth, a thin string of clear fluid connecting the brunet's bottom lip to his lover's hard-on.

"You've stretched me enough in the shower, you only have to add some lube."

"Aww… Don't tell me I've lost the best part." whined Kakashi with teary eyes

"He had my fingers in him, then his, then both and then his some more. Then I came out of the bathroom but I can assume that my beauty has played with his little friend some more, have you not, Itachi-san?" smirked Kisame, caressing the dark locks while a red blush made his way on his partner's cheeks

"No. There's no fun if you're not there to watch me." admitted the brunet and the silver haired nin's had to smile at the Uchiha's admission

Now, if only his own dark haired lover was that cute. But he had a sex scene to watch and that wasn't the time to let his mind wander!

Meanwhile Kisame had risen and had Itachi on his back. Using his larger body to hold down the smaller man he shifted until his erection was brushing against Itachi's equally hard one. The young man opened his legs more to accommodate his partner's hips over his. A cough interrupted them and Kisame turned his head over his shoulder to see what was the problem with their temporary 'room mate'. Said man was sitting on the bed end, happily stroking his erection through his trousers fabric.

"Not like this. Let me see him." asked Kakashi

The Kiri nin thought about it for a second. Then he got off his partner and moved him until they were both on their right sides, Kisame behind Itachi. Like this the Konoha Jounin had a perfect vision of the young man's whole body which shook with poorly restrained lust. The blue skinned nin then took the Uchiha's left leg with his left hand and lifted it in the air, giving Kakashi's a clear view of the puckered opening just behind the pale man's sac.

The tiny entrance looked like it really had received a good dose of abuse and the man scrunched his nose in disappointment. He was really looking forward to some fingering!

"Kisame… You're forgetting the lube."

"I'm already slick from your blowjob, Itachi-san, no need to go and fetch something else." assured the shark man

He slightly moved his hips until the tip of his massive erection was against his lover's hole.

"You'll have to guide me, Itachi-san, since I can't use my left hand. Keep me in line with your opening and I'll just push it right in."

Itachi promptly obeyed and snaked his left hand over his erection and behind his balls to grab his partner's hard-on and pushing it firmly against his ring. Kisame bended his knee a little and then started to push hid hips upward, feeling the tip of his cock slide inside his pale lover's body.

"This is not going to work. Hold you leg up, Itachi-san." commented Kisame

Itachi only had a few seconds to raise his hand and keep his leg lifted as Kisame's left hand went to his hip and, using it as leverage, pushed his cock all the way inside. Itachi whined softly when his lover didn't wait for him to adjust but started to thrust inside his tight channel.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, of soft moans and pants and whispered obscenities. Kakashi then knew that this experience might as well have ruined all the fantasies that Icha Icha had given him.

He could perfectly see that the couple having wild sex in front of him had everything. Trust, understanding, love. Maybe if even missing nins found paradise there was hope for him too! But his eyes returned to the blue shaft sliding in and out of a reddened ring of muscles. Itachi's cock was left neglected and weeping against Itachi's abdomen and Kakashi looked towards Kisame, only to see that the Kiri nin was looking at him too, nodding his head and smirking.

'Want me to make him cry?' mouthed Kisame

The Jounin started to move his hand faster over his clothed erection.

The shark man snaked his right hand under his lover's body to reach for his erection from the front and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Itachi was near tears. His behind felt full and stretched and the rough manipulation of his cock made him see the stars behind his eyes. When Kisame re-angled his hips, the Uchiha could feel the bulbous head of his lover's member hitting with pinpoint accuracy his prostate and he screamed.

He could care less about letting Kakashi hear his cries of pleasure. He had his lover's dick in his ass and his lover's hand massaging his crotch, he had every right to scream! It only took Kisame two more hits to his prostate to send him to his orgasm. Red light flashed behind his closed eyelids as he felt his body tense. He might have blacked out for a second because the next thing Itachi knew was that Kisame's hand wasn't touching him anymore and that his stomach was now sticky with white fluid.

He could feel Kisame's seed coating his insides, spread around by his lover's still moving erection. When the brunet moved to find a less uncomfortable position, the Kiri nin growled and snapped his jaws near his exposed neck so the Uchiha kept still to let his partner finish. Kisame stopped his rumbling and happily kept trusting inside Itachi's body. The brunet never understood his lover's fixation to empty himself inside him until the last drop of white seed had come out but put up with it because the rhythmic movements helped soothing the soreness in his back muscles.

When he finally pulled out, Itachi groaned, as did Kakashi. The bulge in the Jounin pants was quietly receding while the wet spot grew in size, darkening the black trousers.

Itachi then let go of his leg, trying to roll on his stomach to ignore the silver haired voyeur and go to sleep but Kisame had other ideas. He took his lover's knee and lifted the leg until the young man was spread open once again before the Leaf Shinobi.

"Kisame, what are you…"

But Kisame's other hand had snaked under the pale body to reach for the brunet's lower abdomen, interrupting the other's speech. He moved his hand in small circles applying an increasingly stronger pressure on the muscles before pressing down. Itachi's breath hitched as the powerful stimulation forced his abdomen and back muscles to spasm. His reddened hole clamped on nothing before ejecting a few drops of white cum.

"Are you trying to keep it all inside, Itachi-san? Do you like my cum so much that you don't want to give it back?"

Itachi tried to turn his head to glare at his taunting lover but the blue man let go of his raised leg, took the gooey substance with two fingers and brought it closer to his lover's entrance.

"I'll put it back inside then."

And quickly slipped the slick digits back inside the young man's channel. Seeing as the ring of muscles was still loose from Itachi's earlier orgasm, Kisame promptly inserted his ring finger too, starting to trust inside his lover's spent body. He knew he'd found the brunet's prostate when, touching a small bump on the forepart of the other's passage, the young man moaned.

But then the growing heat in the room was broken by Itachi's soft hiccup, the leg that was previously high in the air coming down to protect his lower regions from further abuse.

"Itachi-san?" whispered Kisame in the Uchiha's ear

"Too much… Please…" breathed the small man, his small frame trembling, trying to move away from his lover's ministrations

The young man was nearly in tears when the shark-like man softly withdrew his white coated fingers from his body, trying not to chafe the already sensitive skin. The blue sinned nin then moved that hand near the other one, using both to massage his lovers shaking abdomen.

"Sorry, Itachi-san…" said the bigger man, pressing chaste kisses on the other's shoulder

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Itachi out of the blue

Only then Kisame noticed that the Konoha nin had disappeared from the room. Frankly, the man could have sung Madonna while playing one of Chopin's Nocturnes with a spoon and a lid and still Kisame wouldn't have heard him go out of the open window. It was worrying how Itachi's presence could detach him from reality.

Then said man pressed himself against the shark nin and Kisame's conscience went out of the window, searching for Kakashi. Reality sucked in any case, so Itachi was the way. He was much more satisfying anyway. The brunet put his white arms around the other's neck and quietly rested his dark hair on the blue skinned man's body.

"How did you know what to bargain for his silence?" asked the Uchiha after a moment of silence

"It's pretty obvious considering his reading choices."

Itachi raised his head from Kisame's powerful chest and shot his lover a confused look.

"What? - asked Kisame with a smile - Didn't you know that Icha Icha is yaoi fiction?"

* * *

_In Konoha…_

"You were in the same room and you saw the having sex right in front of you?!"

"Maa, don't screech like that, Sakura-chan… Ehm… Iruka-sensei? Haha, you heard? Now, no need to resort to violence, put away the katana, Ru-chan… Aaargh, Sakura-chan, HELP!!"

* * *

A/N: God, I feel so perverted! (I was writing the lemons with my parents in the nearby room. Thank Jesus they don't understand English all that much!) Well, I guess you all kind of deserved it since I made you wait for nearly a year… Well, I hope I didn't disappoint! The trilogy is officially finished, I'll go out to throw confetti now. I have nothing new to write, mostly because my inspiration has flown out of the window but you can PM me any time for new ideas! They don't necessarily have to be KisaIta, I slash all the possible manga series in existence!


End file.
